Applications, such as web browsers, commonly provide users a way to report issues associated with the applications. For example, if a web page rendered in a browser tab becomes unresponsive upon a user action, the user may report this issue by providing a description of the issue through a feedback form. Upon submission of a report describing the issue using the feedback form, the user typically receives a notification that the report was successfully submitted along with an optional link to a generic web-based help center or forum. However, the user may not be provided with solutions that may help the user to expeditiously resolve the issue.